mistweavingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleur
et physiquement Basée sur Bruno L'esprit artistique derriere Sin'Doan. A crée la plupart des zones ainsi que le conseil des fragments. Mais tout ca est hosted dans le cerveau de Joseph. Hélas le conseil dans le cerveau de Joseph est une version figée dans le temps. Une copie. Fleur is the MistWeaver. "Née Bertrand Jardinet. Française. Génie informatique. Socialement inepte (du à une gender dysphoria secrète). Elle a le culte du secret et paranoïaque / complot. Enfant /Adolescente, elle a participé à plusieurs programmes pour entrants genies, les photos de cette époque la montre cachée derrière une longue frange, des lunettes qui lui mangent le visage, et une acne violente. Très talentueuse mais impossible de travailler avec elle et elle disparaît vite de la circulation pour devenir une sorte de recluse coupée de tout network, à peine traçable. Elle travaille de chez elle pour plusieurs projets, mais toujours en solo. Vers 30 ans, elle contacte une compagnie de jeux vidéos pour obtenir des financements pour un jeu d’immersion complète similaire à Matrix. Le jeu demande de très important implants cérébraux, ce qui coûte très cher et le jeu n’a qu’un succès modéré. Laurence est bien sûr déjà connectée, et la rumeur se reprend qu’elle ne se déconnecte jamais. Elle aurait reçu d’autres opérations, installations de cathéters etc pour qu'elle puisse rester dans un caisson de flottaison et ne plus jamais s’occuper des besoins de son corps. En effet, son avatar dans le jeu (le mist-weaver, couvert d'une cape grise et entouré de brouillard) semble être à visible aux heures les plus étranges. Elle ne communique plus que via une assistante, Fleur. En réalité, Bertrand a fini par gérer sa dysphoria et obtenir en secret un changement de sexe. Elle est Fleur, mais personne ne le sait, et elle apprécie cette couche de secret en plus. Bertrand a rencontré Joseph lors d’un de ces séminaires et workshops pour génies qui étaient en fait des plateformes de recrutement pour un consortium. Ils ont cliqué car ils étaient les deux seuls français ce jour là, et même si ils ne se sont parlé que quelques minutes, Fleur a gardé contact avec Joseph, toujours dans un secret paranoïaque, et au cour des ans passe des heures à refaire le monde et jouer à multiples jeux vidéos et jeux de rôles. Joseph a aidé Fleur à devenir Bertrand et une relation amoureuse c’est developpé, mais majoritairement online. ' ' --->Apres revelation de la deadline Creation du systeme de Viager qui echange une vie dans le jeu en echange tout ce que le joueur possede. Evidement, ca tourne tres vite a l’abus, avec les joueurs en stase utilisés comme fermes a organe puis euthanasié alors que leurs familles peuvent toujours venir leur rendre “visite” dans le jeu, mais en fait ce sont des PNJ qui copient leur comportement et rassure les familles que, non non, ils ne veulent pas retourner dans le monde reel. Bertrand est bien sur completement horrifié des que l’idee est proposée, mais est completement noyé et ne peut rien faire pour resister une enorme corporation. Le jeu devient enorme et tout le monde chante les louanges de “Laurence”, mais Bertrand decide que le jeu doit servir a autre chose, il doit fuir la planete avec les missions d’exploration. Shannoak's time Fleur est morte durant le Convoy et son cerveau est conservé dans le Memory Hall. Il n'est pas branché a Dal'nim et elle ne se rend pas compte que le program a perdu son cap. elle devra être connectée physiquement pour pouvoir être accedée. Elle seule peut reboot tout ou faire de vrais changements. Une fois contactée, Elle donnera cette capacité a Shannoak car elle ne se sent plus connectée au jeu? Le conseil tel qu'il est present avant que Fleur soit re-connectée est une copie figée dans le temps. The Mistweaver is completely lost in its own wanderings and doesn't realise that the changes of the Weave are unhealthy.